


Inversión

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Sunburn, Whining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu es trop blanc. Je parie que au plus tard de la fin du jour vas avoir une brûlure. »Yabu aurait dû savoir que n’y avait pas lieu de plaisanter comme ça avec lui.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Inversión

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Inversión**

« Pourrais-tu t’arrêter, s’il te plaît ? »

Kei était irrité pour le comportement de son copain.

Kota continuait à se plaindre et à gémir et à se plaindre autre fois, et il sentait qu’il l’aurait pu tuer s’il ne s’avait arrêté tout de suite.

« Là, Kei ! Là fait mal à mourir, s’il te plaît, sois plus délicat ! » il dit, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu ce que lui avait dit son copain.

Inoo se mordit la langue, en évitant de lui répondre comme il aurait mérité.

« Je serais plus délicat si tu pusses rester tranquille alors que je travaille. » il dit, en grinçant les dents.

Kota hocha la tête, tristement, en faisant attention à ne perdre pas la prise sur le coussin.

Kei pensait qu’il se serait senti plus satisfait dans ce moment.

Quand ce matin Yabu s’avait moqué de lui, il avait eu envie de le tuer.

_« Tu es trop blanc. Je parie que au plus tard de la fin du jour vas avoir une brûlure. »_

Yabu aurait dû savoir que n’y avait pas lieu de plaisanter comme ça avec lui.

Donc, quand ils avaient retourné à la maison et le plus vieux lui avait dit qu’il se sentait mal, Kei avait été assez satisfait par le fait qu’il, au contraire, se sentait très bien, et son copain s’était en effet brulé.

Il avait commencé à penser différemment dans l’exacte moment où Kota avait commencé à se plaindre, en disant qu’il se sentait comme si la peau s’embrasât.

Kei avait été patiente.

Il avait appliqué crème sur lui, il lui avait mis un chiffon humide sur le front, il lui avait apporté de la glace pour soulager le doleur.

Maintenant, il commençait à se sentir comme un majordome, et plutôt il aurait préféré se brûler.

« Ko. » il dit, une fois fini d’appliquer la crème sur les brûlures. « J’ai fini maintenant. Je suppose qu’on a tout tenté, tu dois seulement dormir, et demain matin vas te sentir mieux. » il dit, en essayant de ne lui faire voir combien il fût frustré.

« Quoi ? Dormir ? » Kota écarquilla les yeux, en s’agitant. « Je ne pense pas que je peux, Kei. J’ai trop doleur. Pourrais-tu m’apporter un peu plus de glace ? Et un autre chiffon humide ? Oh, et avant d’aller vraiment dormir, nous devrions appliquer autre crème sur les brûlures, je crois. » il énuméra, alors que le visage de Kei se faisait plus sombre.

« Ko. » il susurra, en se déplaçant vers la porte. « Je t’aime. »

Son copain rida le front, mais ensuit il lui sourit.

« Je le sais, chéri. Je t’aime aussi. »

« Tu ferais mieux de me le rappeler pendant les prochaines heures. » bougonna Kei, avant de fermer la porte.

Aurait été une longue nuit, pour lui.


End file.
